Fight for Hungary
by Shweet Puffball
Summary: When Hungary is kidnapped by Turkey, Prussia and Austria must work together to save the girl. They enlist help from some of their allies to storm Turkey's castle. But who will win the heart of Hungary? R&R please!
1. Apple Pie

**Sup guys! This is my first fan fiction, so please do not be harsh. So without further a due, please enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters! Though I really wish I did!**

* * *

><p>A young woman with long, wavey, brown hair sat at a wooden table with a knife in one hand and an apple in the other. Across from her sat a very young boy with redish-brown hair completing a small puzzel that was supposed to make the scene of a crudely drawn sparrow. The two both wore pale green dresses and white aprons, with a white bandana to match. Each had a smile on their face. Hungary and Italy were making apple pie today, though Hungary insisted that she cut up that apples so that little Italy wouldn't hurt himself. The two had spent most of the day cleaning the large masion that they resided in. Hungary did most of the work, though she did not mind at all. Little Italy was like a younger brother to her and she loved to make him smile.<p>

In another part of the mansion, a young man with dark hair sat at a grand piano and played it with such skill. His eyes were closed and he swayed softly to the notes. Music papers were scattered all over the top of the piano. A porcline tea cup sat on a small wooden side table that was very well crafted. As he came to the end of his playing, his indigo eyes opened and he stood from the piano bench. Austria strode over to the tea cup and sipped the dark liquid. _Perfect as always._ He thought to himself. Hungary had just brought it into him a couple minutes ago.

Hungary reached for the last red apple in the wicker basket. Italy had finished his puzzel and was at the woman's side, watching intently as she peeled the skin off of the fruit. After the apple was bare, Hungary sliced into it's soft flesh with the small knife. She cut the apple into eighths and placed them into the pie crust with the rest of them. Italy rushed over to the cupboard to grab the small tin of cinnamon and handed it to Hungary. With a small teaspoon, the brunette sprinkled on the brown powder. Italy climbed up onto one of the chairs so that he could apply the top layer of pie crust. He put it on a little sideways, so Hungary fixed it. Picking up the pie tin, she carfully placed it on an iron rack in the kitchen harth. "Alright Ita-chan, it will take about an hour to be baked right. So while we wait, let's go stalk up on apples for the next time." She said in a cheerful tone. "Okay Hungary-chan!" Italy said excitedly. The small boy rushed out the door, dragging behind him the wicker basket. Hungary laughed a little and followed him to the orchard.

* * *

><p>Austria stared out one of the large windows in his piano room. A tea cup in hand and a serious expression on his face. He looked out at the gardens that surrounded his estate. Another servant was sweeping the floors in the piano room, careful not to disturb the master. "Where is Hungary-san?" He asked the man who jumped a little at the sudden breaking of silence. "Sh-she and Ita-chan were making pies in the kitchen last I saw. She's probably gone with Ita-chan to the garden to get more apples." The servant stated. The man was still unsure of Italy's gender, thou he assumed that he was a she. Austria nodded. He was fine with the young woman being outside the house, just as long as she did not venture past his borders. Hungary was his, and he wouldn't let anybody take her away. Astria left the room abruptly, leaving a slightly confused servant to carry on with his duties. The dark haired man swiftly walked to his study. As much as he enjoyed the company of his beloved piano, he wished to be alone. No one was allowed in the study. Not even to clean. Being that, it was a fairly dusty room. Austria sat down at his finely made desk and rested his head in his hands to think. He loved Hungary. She was pretty, intelligent, indipendant, caring, the list goes on. Austria was glad that he had taken her away from that horrid Prussia. For a long time, Hungary had been a tom-boy. She was a wild girl who carved the thrill of battle. Her and Prussia fought each other and along side one another. They had formed a fried ship out of bloodlust. Austria ended that when he had her come work for him. He was dead set on turning her from this amazon warrior to a proper young lady. So far he had done well. It was difficult in the begining. She had been so wild and strong for such a long time, that Hungary didn't even use a fork. She would stab her meat with her knife and rip it off with her teeth. That was the first thing that he dealt with.<p>

Austria kept thinking of all the times that he had been with Hungary. After he had finally got her to wear a dress, which was no small feat, Holy Roman Empire had desided to have them take care of Italy while he went off to become a country himself. Austria wasn't to pleased with this, but he changed his mind when he saw Hungary's re-action to it. She took it upon herself to care for the little boy and took on the role of older sister. Austria figured that this must be God finally helping him turn Hungary into a lady. The woman spent what ever time that she wasn't cleaning with Italy. She would sing to him, bake different pastries, and play with him in the garden. At night if Italy was scared, she would confort him until he was fast asleep.

Although Austria was glad that Hungary was finally a lady, he did take into account that she would become far weaker now that she was out of the thresh hold of fighting. That would make her an easy target for rival countries. Austria had seen the way that his guests had watched her. War was a dangerous thing. He knew that Prussia had developed feelings for her and that Russia had been poking around. He still had trust in Germany who only saw Hungary as an aquaintance or a friend. But his main concern was of a far more powerful country, Turkey. He had eyes for the youg brunette. Austria had done his best to make sure that Hungary was safe, although he did come across as being a bit cruel at times. He wanted to protect her as best that he could, though it was hard. Austria did how ever know that he could trust some of the countries that were under Turkey's rule. Greece hated the man and would do anything to spite him, so Austria had faith in the cat-lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, that is it for now! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any idea's please tell me! Other then that I hoped you liked it and that I can get Chapter two out as well.<strong>


	2. Turkey was Hungary

**Hiya! I'm back and ready for chapter two. Sorry if chapter one was boring, but I guess a lot of books are like that. Anyway, on with the story!**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>A red apple dropped into the basket that was being held up by a little Italy. Hungary was standing on a ladder and picking ripe apples from the branches. Italy did his best to hold the basket as high as he could. He wobbled a little trying to keep himself from toppling over. After a couple more apples were placed in the basket, Hungary climbed down the ladder. She took the basket from the struggling Italy and laughed. The young boy was so cute. Italy laughed as well, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't get what was so funny, but he liked Hungary's laugh. "Hungary-chan! I can carry the apples!" He said to her. "Alright then," Hungary handed him the basket. He couldn't actually carry it, but he was determined to do it himself. Italy dragged it behind it and left the grass squashed down. Hungary couldn't help but laugh. Italy pulled with all his might. "Are you sure that you don't want any help?" Hungary asked the little boy. "No, I can do this! I will be as strong as you!" Italy said. Hungary was a little taken aback by this, but smiled sweetly. She was touched that he wanted to be like her. If she ever had kids, she would want them to be like Italy.<p>

Hungary was sudden brought back from her thoughts when she heard a thump. She looked over as saw that the little brunette had fallen over and the basket had toppled over him, letting all the apples roll away. "Italy!" Hungary cried as she rushed to his aid. She lifted the basket off of him and there sat a teary-eyed boy. He sniffed a little and his bottom lip quivered. Hungary picked the small child up and held him close as he sobbed into her chest. Hungary rocked him back and forth soothing him with her voice. The sobs subsided into sniffles and Italy looked up at Hungary. "I'm sorry Hungary-chan. I really wanted to do this myself." He said still sniffing. The light haired girl smiled at him and kissed his forehead softly. "It's alright Ita-chan. Why don't you go inside and sweep while I clean up." She told him with her sweet voice. Italy nodded and she set him down. As Italy walked away, Hungary picked up the escaping apples and placed them back in the basket. She sighed to herself and looked out into the garden. Everything was so calm.

* * *

><p>Footsteps came through the green and brown woods. A man dressed in red robes and a very large hat that had a feather sticking out of it was walking with his arms at his side. His face could not be seen behind a white mask that hid his eyes and a black veil that covered the lower part of his face. A sword was sheathed and attached by a sash to his hip. Although his expression could not be seen, he was grinning under the cloth. And not a friendly grin either. He was heading toward Austria's estate, though the aristocrat was not the one he wished to see. He knew that this was risky, but he was far stronger than Austria and could beat him with little effort. What he worried about was Holy Roman Empire. Many strong countries were on his side which could cause trouble for the Turk. But he was willing to risk it all. His prize would be worth it. He remembered when she was little. She was a child that was skilled with a sword. She was daring and stubborn. The little Hungarian girl had tried to fight him, though she usually lost. He was very fond of those memories. She was cute as a child, though you couldn't tell her that without her trying to tear off her arm. She had made friends with another country that lived with him, Greece. They used to try and tackle Turkey when he wasn't paying attention. Although they had deadly intentions, Turkey took it all as if it were a joke.<p>

Turkey was in the borders of Austria's estate. He stayed in the tree line so that he would not be seen. Despite his vibrant clothes, he was surprisingly stealthy. It seemed that luck was on his side today, for his prize was in the garden. A basket of apples was next to her as she was picking oranges. He just watched for a while. He found that he was mesmerized by her movement. She had certainly grown up. She was wearing a dress for God sakes. He remembered trying to get her to wear one, she nearly bit off his fingers in the process. Her hair had grown a lot longer and she no longer tied it back into a horrid little knot. As she turned around to get another basket, Turkey took this opportunity to sneak up behind her.

* * *

><p>Hungary didn't notice until she turned back around, the large Turk that was dressed in red. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. The basket dropped out of her hands and onto the ground. She could not find her voice for a couple seconds, but was able to after mentally slapping herself. <em>Get a grip and quite being a wuss! <em>She told herself in her thoughts. "C-can I help you?" She asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Indeed," Said the large Turk that loomed over her. Hungary felt like a mouse that had been caught by a cat. "Austria is engaged in important work right now, so if you want I could-" Turkey cut her off by stroking her cheek with his gloved hand. "Perfect, then nobody will come to your aid." Hungary's eyes widened at the man's words. She stepped back, keeping his eyes on him in fear that if she looked away he would slice her throat open with sword. She was unarmed. Austria never allowed her to carry things like that. She had started using a frying pan, especially when Prussia would come to bother Austria. But she had left in the kitchen when she had come to get apples with Italy. Turkey also took a step closer. "Come now Hungary, the old you would have leaped at me with a sword drawn. Has that Austria taken away your love of fighting?" Turk said with a chuckle. "I-I, don't c-come any closer!" Hungary stuttered out backing up again. "Oh well," Turkey said ignoring her demand and taking a step forward. "It just means that you will be that much easier."

At that moment, both of them heard a small voice. "Get away from Hungary-chan!" They turned to see the owner of the voice. It was little Italy holding a broom in his small hands. Turkey burst into laughter. Had Austria sent a little servant girl to save Hungary? "Look kid, just go back inside and I won't hurt you." Turkey said his shoulders still shaking from laughing. Italy stood his ground and glared at the man. Under his skirts, however, his small legs were shaking. Turkey was less amused at the kid's bravery. "Whatever just don't bleed everywhere." He said as he unsheathed his sword. Seeing the glint of steel, Hungary snapped out of her scared trance. Italy was in danger and as his older sister, it was her duty to protect him. She ran at Turkey, grabbing his sword arm. Turkey was a little surprised, but was willing to play along. He had a plan in place now. Italy was her weakness. He could use this to his advantage. Hungary held on to the large man's wrist and jumped up on to his opposite shoulder. Suddenly, her memories of fighting came back. She was out of practice, but she didn't care. She yanked his arm over, causing him to lose his balance. He caught himself, just in time to catch a glimpse of Hungary's panties. He blushed a little, though it was unseen behind the veil he wore.

He turned his attention back to the little boy who was awestruck by Hungary's sudden outburst of power. The Turk aimed a kick at the boy, but Hungary and caught it before it could hit her little brother. She held on tight, though Turkey was trying to pull it back. Hungary turned to the quivering boy. "Ita-chan, listen to me. I want you to get inside and get Austria." She said trying to have a calm expression so that Italy wouldn't panic. He nodded and sped off into the house. Hungary accidentally weakened her grip on his foot and he pulled it back. When she turned to face him, his black veil had been removed, revealing his mouth and nose. He grabbed her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. Hungary was wide-eyed and confused. She pulled away as fast as she could and the Turk just smirked. Hungary wiped her lips to her his saliva off of them. She heard a chuckle from the man. Turkey grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her up toward him. He was so strong, stronger than she remembered. He threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started to walk away. Hungary wasn't sure what was going on. She kicked her legs, but all it did was earn a chuckle from the man who was taking her away. She looked back at the house. She was glad that Italy was safe, but now she worried for herself. Hungary wanted to scream, but she had never in her life. She had a battle cry, but she had never screamed in terror. Hungary wiggled around trying to get out of the man's grip. Turkey reached a hand up and squeezed her ass. A bright red colour washed over her cheeks. She had never been touched like that. Turkey felt her stiffen and smirked. Finally, she was his.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks! Well it was a lot more exciting then chapter one. I hope you liked it and I shall be getting chapter three out as soon as possible. Please Review!<strong>


	3. Team Awesome

**Hey, hey, hey! What is up! Here comes chapter three!**

**I do not own Hetalia, blah, blah, blah, you get the point!**

* * *

><p>Italy raced through the pristine halls of Austria's mansion. He had to get the dark haired man like Hungary had told him too. Who was that man? <em>What was he doing to Hungary-chan?<em> He thought to himself as he ran. The young boy ran into the piano room where Austria normally was. But apparently not today. The purple eyed man was nowhere to be seen. The servant who had been cleaning was still there though. He turned his attention to Italy. "Ita-chan, what's the matter?" He asked noticing that the boy was breathing heavily from running. "Where is Austria-san?" Italy asked in a panicked voice "He's in his study, but I-" Italy was gone before the man could finish what he was saying. "Poor kid." The servant went back to cleaning the room.

Italy raced into the study. The young boy completely forgot that it was forbidden for anyone to enter the room for any reason. Italy figured that this was an exception. Austria was utterly surprised to see the little boy pulling at his coat. "Italy! What on earth are you doing in here?" Austria demanded in a low and dangerous voice. Italy was frightened but feared more for Hungary's safety then his own at the moment. "Hungary, she's in trouble! There's a man with a mask!" Italy spat out as fast as he could. Austria's eyes widened. _Man with a mask? Turkey!_ The dark haired man jumped to his feet and ran out of the poorly lit room. Italy followed behind. He silently prayed that Hungary was okay. The two of them made it outside to see that no one was there. Austria's eyes caught something. It was a little pink flower. The same pink flower that Hungary wore in her hair. Italy was on the verge of tears. "Hungary! Hungary, where are you?" He cried out hoping that she would answer him. Italy fell back and sat in the green grass. Tears flowed down his chubby cheeks in large drops. His big sister was gone, and he had no clue where she was. Austria wasn't crying. His expression was a lot different. His eyes were filled with anger. Turkey had come on to _his_ land, frightened _his _Italy, and kidnapped _his_ Hungary. This was unforgivable.

* * *

><p>At that moment, the sound of footsteps made Austria jump. He whirled around to see a tall albino man with a smirk on his lips. "Sup, specks?" Prussia asked using the nickname that he had given Austria a couple years ago. "Prussia, you are not welcome here right now. The worst has happened and you are not helping." Austria said in a furious voice. His fists were clenched together. Italy stopped crying enough to look up at the white haired man. Prussia looked down at the tearful child. <em>What the hell happened?<em> He thought to himself. "Oh what happened is your piano out of tune?" Prussia asked in mock compassion. Austria had enough at that point. He was never one to believe in violence, but he had been pushed too far. With one motion, Austria had stepped toward Prussia and punched him square in the face. The man fell back onto the ground and held his now bloody nose and looked up at Austria in utter surprise. "What the hell man!" He yelled. Italy was shocked too. Austria never hit people. "Hungary has been kidnapped by Turkey, you asshole." Austria's words hit Prussia harder than his punch did. His eyes widened. "What?" Prussia couldn't believe it. "It's true! He came and was getting really close to Hungary! Then he was about to kill me, but Hungary stopped him!" Italy cried running to Prussia's side. Prussia looked at the little boy. That sounded like something Hungary would do. She loved the little boy more than anything. "We have to get her back!" Prussia said getting to his feet. His nosebleed subsided and dried blood stained his upper lip. "Turkey has a fortress and thousands of men at his disposal! How are we gonna get her back?" Austria said. Now it was Prussia's turn to punch, though he aimed for the stomach. Austria spat up blood and hunched over. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you care? Hungary is now in that perverts clutches and you're re-thinking saving here?" The albino yelled. "I wasn't re-thinking anything." Austria said still trying to get back the wind that was knocked out of him. "It's suicide, but I'll save her." Austria looked straight up into Prussia's eyes. Prussia calmed down and his smirk returned. "You? You're weaker than Ita-chan!" He stated. Prussia looked down at the little boy. "No offence Ita-chan." He said. "None taken." Italy said a little more cheerfully. Although Austria and Prussia fought like cats and dogs, Italy was convinced that the two of them would be able to save Hungary from Turkey. Austria looked down at the ground. "I know." He said accepting the insult. Prussia extended his haired toward the dark haired pianist. "So, the awesome me, will help you." Austria looked at the hand and then the owner of the appendage. A smile sneaked it's way on to his lips and he took Prussia's hand with his own.

The two of them wasted no more time with arguing. They got right to work. As Austria planned out a battle strategy, Prussia was making phone calls to some old friends that could help. After his second conversation on the phone, a smirk was firmly in place. The Bad Touch Trio were getting back together again to save Hungary. France was utterly enriched with the idea of Prussia rescuing his love from an evil empire. Spain was just happy to help his friend out. Prussia found Austria in his study. He was surprised how cluttered and dusty the room was compared to the rest of the mansion. Austria would normal be biting the head off of Prussia for entering his study. "Okay, so far we have four armies on our side. Think that will be enough to storm the castle?" Prussia asked. Austria looked up at him. "Probably, though I have my suspicions that Turkey is going to be ready for an invasion." The purple eyed man looked at his maps. Prussia nodded. Turkey was certainly a force that could withstand an invasion with little effort. "Another army would probably be enough to fortify a victory." Prussia thought for a moment. He didn't have many allies, but he did have a brother. "West!" He cried out. "What?" Austria was confused. Why would he suddenly shout, _I get it now. He means Germany._ He thought remembering the nickname that Prussia had given his brother. The albino raced to the phone. "Yo, West! It's Prussia. Look, we have an emergency and Austria and I need your help. But it's important! Hungary has been kidnapped! By Turkey! Thanks bro!" Was what Austria heard from Prussia's loud conversation. He had always wondered how Germany had not gone deaf when speaking to him on the telephone. "Alright Specks, we have five armies now. Turkey is going to pay for what he has done." Prussia announced. "Indeed." Austria nodded. _And Hungary will fall in love with me and she will be mine!_ Prussia thought walking away.

* * *

><p>Prussia had always felt something for Hungary. When they were kids, he thought that Hungary was a boy, so he felt a brotherly love for her. After he finally figured out that she was a girl, Prussia started feeling something else. Something his awesome brain could not explain. He wanted to be by her side. Not just in battle, but forever. He wanted to grow up with her and they would be an awesome couple. But before he could ever admit his feelings for her, Austria took her away from him and turned her into a 'proper lady'. Prussia had loved her when she was a tom-boy, but he felt that he loved her more as a girl. She wore pretty dresses and took care of her appearance. She was a lot kinder, though he still got hit with a frying pan when he bothered Austria. But he took it. He took the pain that she gave him. He loved her. And now was his chance to prove it. Prussia was gonna rescue Hungary from Turkey. He would steal away his love and she would see how much he cared. It was all going to go great. France fully supported the idea. He said that he was glad to see a more romantic side of Prussia for once.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop! Here is the awesome Prussia! I am so happy that I could get him into the story! And we also have the Bad Touch Trio rearing it's head! And of course Germany also get's a spot. <strong>

**Anyway, please review! **


	4. Run Flower! Run!

**Hey peoplez of the world! It's me again! Alright let's get to the story!**

**You know that Hetalia is not mine, this is the last disclaimer I'm doing!**

* * *

><p>Hungary's eyes flickered open. At first she was overcome by bright lights, but her eyes adjusted. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a large room that was decorated with red and gold. Her wide green eyes searched for some sort of explanation on her whereabouts. She saw a Turkish flag on one of the walls that enclosed the room. Panic filled her and she attempted to leap from the bed to the carpeted floors. Something stopped her. She felt restraints on her wrist and ankles. She was chained to the bed. Hungary looked at her clothes. They were still the same as when she had been taken, which was a relief. <em>That's right, Turkey brought me here. <em>She thought to herself. _But why?_ Then she remembered him kissing her. She cringed a little. Truth be told, that was Hungary's first real kiss. She had kissed Italy before, but only on his forehead of on a bruise. She hadn't ever had someone kiss her mouth. Prussia had tried when they were younger, but Hungary didn't let him, and would beat him up for trying. Suddenly, another memory came into her head. This was her old room. She had seen her old wooden swords that she would practise with. Turkey might have been a total jerk, but at least he had given her things. Despite everything, Turkey was a pretty nice person once you really got to know him. He had taken care of her when she was young, though he had also bullied her with Mongolia. Hungary shook her head. She needed to find a way out, not take a trip down memory lane. Hungary studied the restraints and tested their strength to see where the weakest link was. She had found it and jerked the chain until it gave way. One of her hands was free. She worked on the others and within a matter of minutes, had freed herself.

Hungary tried the door knob. It wasn't locked. _Stupid move, Turkey._ She thought with a smirk. He was either over-confident or an idiot. She figured a little bit of both. Hungary stayed as quiet as possible as she snuck down the hall. Turkey's house was a lot different than Austria's. It was a very decorative and had a lot of bright colours. While Austria's mansion was not boring, it was more classical. The designs of the house were kind of like the music that they listened to. Austria's music was refined and classy, Turkey's music was very lively and was something that people danced wildly to. Hungary kept her guard up and tried to stay to the shadows, though she hardly blended in with her surroundings. Everything was a bright, vibrant colour, while she wore a faded green dress and white apron. Her bandana was gone however. There were also a lot of portraits in the house. A lot of them were of Turkey, but there were a few that seemed a little strange that he had. The first one she saw was Egypt. She remembered him. He was a very quiet man that would do what Turkey said with no argument. The next she saw was a very familiar face. A young boy with brown hair and a sleepy expression on his slightly tanned face. It was Greece. They had been very good friends since they had quite a few things in common. For instance they both despised Turkey with the passion of ten thousand burning suns. Though he favoured cats and she liked dogs. Hungary saw another portrait in the rows of painted Turkey. It was her as a young child. She had an unhappy expression on her face and her arms were crossed. One last portrait that was not just Turkey, though he was in it. It was the four of them standing perfectly still. Only Turkey was smiling. Egypt though didn't have an upset or happy expression. It was hard to tell what he was feeling. But her and Greece both had the same look in their eye. The look that promised that they would be free one day.

Hungary continued her escape. She was getting closer to leaving, she could feel it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the front door. Running for it, freedom was so close. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Little flower, where are you?" It was that damned Turk. It seemed that he had figured out that she had escaped her room. Hungary wasted no time and burst out of the door. She ran as fast as she could, when she saw the face from the portrait. Though the boy had grown into a man as she had grown into a woman. Greece was leaning against a tree, fast asleep. Her legs suddenly carried her to him. He stired when her shadow casted over his face. One of his eyes opened to see who it was. He was prepared for it to be Turkey and was about tell the figure to fuck off, until he saw the long brown hair. Turkey's hair was short and spiky. "H-hungary?" He asked pulling himself forward. "It's you!" She gave a smile and wave. "Hi Greece." The male was quite shocked to see his old friend here, in a dress. "What are you doing here!" He asked her. "Turkey brought me back." She said in low voice as if it was embarrassing. "What? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Greece got to his feet. He was now a lot taller than her. He had to admit that Hungary had definitely gotten a lot prettier since they were kids. If he didn't have a crush on Japan, he would definitely consider her as an option. Hungary got a bit quieter. Turkey hadn't hurt her, but he did take her first kiss. "Hungary, did he hurt you?" Greece asked again. "No, but he did kiss me, and I haven't ever had that happen." She felt stupid. She had been weak. "And you didn't bite off his tongue? Wow Hungary, you've changed a lot since we were kids." He said trying to brighten the mood. Hungary looked down at her feet. Greece wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, my friend. I won't let him hurt you." Hungary hugged him back. Greece had also changed.

* * *

><p>"There you are. I was beginning to think that you had left without saying goodbye." A voice with a chuckle told them that they weren't alone anymore. Hungary turned to see Turkey without his hat or mask on. A smirk was on his lips and intent in his eyes. Hungary felt that mousey feeling again. Greece however, was much more daring to face the Turkish feline. He picked up his iron cross that was longer than him, stepped in front of Hungary, and held it in a defensive position. Turkey chuckled. "Is Greece gonna fight me?" He asked laughing. Greece didn't answer but instead swung the staff at the Turk. Turkey swiftly drew his sword and blocked his attack. The next move happened in what seemed like slow motion from where Hungary was standing. With both of Greece's hands on the rod, it left him defenceless when Turkey back-handed him across the face. Hungary gasped and watched as the Greek took the blow and fell to the ground. Turkey sheathed his sword and smiled. "Greece!" Hungary cried. She stepped toward the injured man, but a strong hand caught her wrist. "Now that there is no one to help you, come with me." Turkey said now inches away from her face. Hungary jerked her away, trying hard to escape his grasp, but he was too big and too strong. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pick her up. Turkey carried her with ease. Hungary tried to grab hold of something to pull herself away.<p>

Turkey brought her back into the mansion and up the stairs. She expected him to bring her to her room and lock her in there, but he completely passed her door. The Turk seemed to read her confusion. "You aren't going to that room. You and I are going to have a little fun. A small voice in her head prayed that they were going to play monopoly or something, though she would be foolish to think it was that. Apparently, taking her first kiss wasn't good enough for him. Finally something snapped in her mind. The realization of what was going to happen next hit her like a ton of bricks. She opened her mouth and let out a scream. It felt strange to her, but it was certainly helping her brain register all the things that had happened. Her sound only made Turkey laugh. He placed one of his large, muscular hands over her mouth. Her eyes turned to see his face next to her's. "Scream all you want, little flower. No one will save you this time."

From outside the mansion, Greece lay on the ground, bleeding quite badly. He heard the high pitched scream of Hungary that got cut-off abruptly. He felt useless as he lay there. One of the cats that he would carry with him, came to his aid. It licked the wound so that the blood would stop pouring out. Greece sat up. Turkey was far too strong. He prayed to his mother that she would make sure that Hungary was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a fairly dark chapter. Don't worry, it will get better. Things always turn out in the end. And just so you know, I FULLY SUPPORT JAPANXGREECE PAIRING!<strong>


	5. The piano helps flowers sleep

**Alright! Chapter five is here!**

* * *

><p>The five countries sat at a round table discussing the plan. Germany stayed pretty quiet throughout the whole thing. Attacking Turkey was basically suicide, but he would be a coward to turn his allies and brother down. Plus if Turkey took Hungary, she would be in great trouble. France and Spain were pumped and ready to ride. Austria was tense throughout the entire meeting. And Prussia sat back and let Austria explain the plan. After they were finished with the explanation, Austria looked at each of them. "Are we all clear on what we are going to do?" He asked them. The four men nodded. "Right then, let's get going."<p>

They all packed up their things and strapped on their weapons. Germany and Prussia carried broad swords, France went with a cutless, Austria had a rapier, and Spain a long sword. They saddled on to their horses and lead the massive army of foot soldiers and calvery. They went as fast as they could, stopping a couple times to rest their soldiers so that they were ready to fight. They were at the borders or Turkey's estate. Austria took a couple deep breathes and looked at his allies who nodded, indicating that they were right there with him. The five of them dismounted and ordered the troops to wait. They had a plan in motion. What they were going to do was; sneak into the fortress, get Hungary, sneak back out of the place, and then attack with the armies to teach Turkey that not to take what isn't his. They went toward the building. Suddenly they saw movement in the darkness. From behind a tree, a large cross popped out. They were utterly confused and weren't quite sure how to proceed. Suddenly, the lanky figure of a Greek brunette appeared. They relaxed a bit. "I thought you guys would be coming soon." Greece said to them. "How did you-" Austria began but was cut off. "It doesn't matter. Hungary is in serious danger. I tried to protect her, but that damn Turk was just to strong." He explained. Both Prussia and Austria stiffened. Turkey had done something to Hungary, and they were gonna find out what. "It's alright Greece." Germany said. "We will take it from here." They continued on toward the mansion. Greece decided to help too. He may not be as strong as them, but he knew the layout of the place.

They were now at the building. Guards were placed at every door, ready to strike down any that was foolish enough to attack. France peaked around the corner and spotted at least six placed at the entrances. He turned back to the group. "Well going through any doors is out of the question. What now." They all turned to Greece. "All the bedrooms are on the second floor. I'm guessing that where she would be. We could scale the wall and get through a window." He pointed up at his bedroom window that was fully open. Greece was lazy, but far from stupid. Germany, Prussia, and Spain had no problem doing this, but France, Austria, and Greece were a completely different story. After all six of them had gotten up that wall and into Greece's bedroom, they sent Greece out to check if there were any guards about. It didn't matter if Greece got caught since he lived there. He whistled to signal that it was clear and the rest of the gang joined him in the hall. "Which one is Hungary's room?" asked Prussia. All of the doors looked the same. Greece pointed to the third door on the left. "That one." Prussia nodded and went to the door. _This is it! Hungary will fall in love with me for saving her! _He thought as he opened the door quietly. The rest hid behind a corner, in case a guard happened to be passing by.

Prussia entered into the room. His eyes wandered a little until he saw a figure laying in the bed with long brown hair. He crept up quietly to the sleeping girl. But when he got a good look at her, he realized that it wasn't Hungary at all. It was just a doll wearing a wig. The lights suddenly flipped on and guards popped out of the closet and from behind the door. Prussia was dragged out of the room. Germany's eyes widened as he saw his brother being taken away. His hand went to his sword when he felt the grasp of Spain on his wrist. He looked at the tanned male. Spain grinned at him and had his sword already drawn. Germany understood and grinned back. The two of them followed behind the gaggle of Prussia and guards. France, Greece, and Austria were left. "So if she isn't in her room, where is she?" Asked France. The Greek sighed. That meant that she was probably with Turkey. "Follow me." The brunette said and the two other members did so. They crept up to double doors at the end of a hallway. They pressed their ears up against the doors to hear the conversation inside.

* * *

><p>"Report!"<p>

"We have captured the intruder! It was Prussia!"

"Any sign of that damn Austria?"

"None sir."

A chuckle was heard in response.

"Hear that, flower? Your Austria didn't come and he won't come. That means that you really do belong to me."

Austria had enough at the last sentence. Hungary was not that damn Turks. Hungary was _his_. _His_ maid, _his_ tenant, _his_ love. Austria stood up and kicked in the wooden door. Turkey looked up when he heard the noise. But his shocked expression turned into a smirk. "Ah Austria, so good to see you." The Turk said. Austria said nothing but held his rapier in his hand. "I assume that you came here to attempt to get her back." He said pointing to a shaken Hungary. Austria's eyes widened when he saw her. He green dress was ripped and dishevelled, her hair was an utter mess of knots and tangles, and her whole body seemed to tremble. "What did you do to her?" Austria said, anger and rage tied into his voice. "I did what you couldn't. You may have been able to turn her into a lady, but I have made her mine." Turkey laughed. Austria snapped. He lunged at the Turk and swung his sword at him. The Turk drew his sumatra and blocked Austria's attack. The dark haired man pulled back and took another strike at the man in red. Greece and France noticed guards running down the hallway to aid Turkey. The two men looked at the gang of guards, looked at each other, shrugged, then darted toward the approaching threat with a blade drawn and a cross at the ready. Austria and Turkey continued to fight. Austria was not a fighter, and Turkey knew this. The Turk slapped the pianist around like a rag doll. Hungary watched in horror as Austria was pushed back into a dresser. He breathed heavily and supported himself on the wooden furniture. "I'm surprised at you Austria. You really don't seem to be fighting that hard." Turkey said mockingly. "I guess you really don't care that much about her." Austria lunged at him again. While Turkey had skill on his side, Austria was aided by raw anger and the will to save Hungary.

The battle raged on between the two countries. Hungary felt so useless as she sat on the bed. It hit her that Austria was fighting Turkey, a huge nation that squashed other countries like bugs, just to save her. Hungary felt tears pricking her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had to do something. But she had never seen Austria like this. She had seen him get angry before, but never like this. Turkey's taunts didn't help either. Suddenly, Hungary heard a thump, and saw Turkey on the ground and Austria holding his sword to the man's neck. He wiped a bit of blood that he had spat up off of his chin. His shirt had gotten ripped in a couple places and his hair was a lot less tidy. Austria had used Turkey's size against him and tripped him while the Turk had blocked one of his strikes. Hungary ran to Austria's side. Turkey spat up a bit of blood as well. "You win Austria. I underestimated you." The Turk said. "Save it. I have five armies outside waiting for my command to attack. Turkey smiled surprisingly. "Well then. It seems that I am at a loss for choices." He said. "Your choices are to never go near Hungary again, or die." Austria had the tip of his sword force his chin up. "You have my word. Go live a happy life with her. And I might add, she has a great body." That earned Turkey a swift kick to the groin.

Austria turned to Hungary. Tears were flowing from her green eyes. "Don't worry, your safe now. No one will ever hurt you. I promise." Austria said looking into her eyes. Hungary nodded, not able to find her voice and fell into his arms. The dark haired man hugged her back and kissed her hair lovingly. The two went out of the room to find France and Greece standing amongst dead and wounded guards. "Let's go get Spain, Germany, and Prussia." Greece said leading the way. They found the three of them on the lower level. Germany was covered with blood, Prussia was helping Spain stand with a wounded leg. "None of the blood is mine." Germany stated when eyes turned to him. They all got out of the building and headed back to the army, who had engaged in battle with Turkey's soldiers. "That bastard!" Yelled Prussia. The albino turned his eyes to Hungary. She was with Austria now and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed. "Let's retreat and get home with as many men as possible." Spain said wincing at the pain in his leg. Austria sounded the retreat and the armies followed the five leading horses. Hungary rode with Austria and Greece rode with Germany.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Austria was sat at his piano, playing away all of the days horrors. France, Spain, Prussia, Germany, and Greece had all gone back to their homes and Hungary was with an over-joyed Italy. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He turned to see who was interrupting his playing. A cleaned up Hungary stood at the door. Austria motioned for her to enter. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me." She said. Austria smiled at her. "Come take a seat, please." He said tapping on the space on the bench next to him. Hungary did as she was told. He started to play a sweet lullaby that he had learned quite a few years ago when Hungary had first come to stay with him and Holy Roman Empire. She had told him that the tune helped her sleep at night and that she really liked it. The notes were very simple and easy to do with his skilled fingers. Hungary slowly began to drift to sleep. Her head rested lightly on Austria's shoulder. He smiled at her and kept playing. Once the song ended, she was fast asleep, leaning on Austria. She smiled in her sleep subconsciously. Austria kissed her forehead and carried her back to her room, laying her genteelly on her bed. <em>Good night, my Hungary.<em> He thought as he left her room and headed toward his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go folks. That is the end of 'Fight for Hungary.' I hope you liked it and that you will put good reviews. I think I will be making more stories later. But it is 12:21 am and I am so freaking tired. Bye Bye!<strong>

**~Shweet Puffball!**


End file.
